Niff Play Heavy Rain
by Hayley'sSecretLove
Summary: Title says it all


**Gameplay starts in the sixth paragraph ;) Italics are describing what's going on in the game since it is a story based game so I thought you guys should know what was going on. Small mentions of Self-Harm. You have been warned.**

"Ready for some more Heavy Rain?" Nick asked as his boyfriend burst into the room exhausted from his last dance rehearsal; He always worked so hard and made it look so effortless, something that still amazed Nick to this day.

"Great!" Jeff smiled pulling off his shirt and replacing it with one that was clean, "As long as there's no naked woman this time. That is something I do not want to see after two hours of gymnastic crap"

"I can't guarantee it" Nick laughed turning on the ps3 and changing the TV channel to external instead of Keeping Up With The Kardashians, You could say reality tv was a warbler guiltily pleasure.

Jeff sat down on the bed beside Nick before taking the controller from the beside table. "Do you mind if I play first. I've been waiting for this all day!"

"Of course babe, I played first last time" Nick replied wrapping an arm around Jeff's waist pulling them closer together.

"Okay so we are Ethan Mars or is this Norman? I can never tell the difference" Jeff said squinting at the screen.

"It's Ethan. Norman doesn't have a beard"

"Oh yeah. I'm so blonde sometimes, I'm not even going to deny it anymore"

_The screen faded into a street filled with busy people sporting umbrellas to protect themselves from the pouring rain. Several cars drove along the road passing a rusting old warehouse._

"Nicky look! It says 3.060 inches! It's fate I swear!" Jeff exclaimed pointing excitably at the screen. Jeff was in what Nick referred to as 'child mode'.

_The main protagonist clambered out of his own car and walked out into the street, making his way to the warehouse._

"Aw the rats are so cute"

"They kind of look like aardvarks..." Nick mumbled mimicking Jeff's earlier squinting.

_Ethan walked up the stairs in the house coming across a ceramic object. 'Porcelain lizards, They look new... Out of place with the rest of this old beat up stuff'._

"I didn't know Kurt was in this game!" Nick said sending Jeff into a fit of giggles, preventing further gameplay for the next few minutes. Eventually Jeff followed the next on screen instruction which caused the porcelain lizard to break in half.

"NO KURT! WHY?" Jeff yelled dramatically.

Jeff made the Ethan walk forwards as instructed only to find another object. He shook the controller therefore shaking the second 'Kurt'. It rattled.

"There's something inside it" Jeff said quietly.

"That's what she said" Nick laughed earning a bitch glare.

As Jeff broke the second porcelain lizard a key tumbled out of it's broken form.

"Genius Jeff strikes again!" Jeff did a happy dance. Nick decided not to accuse him of stealing Pewdiepie lingo.

_The key was retrieved, obviously it would be helpful in some way. Who would just leave it?_

"Jeffy that door has a Kurt on it!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yay! Let's go on through!"

_The room consisted of a table and chair in the centre with the severely abused tv in the back. There were two other rooms and everything was covered in dirt, apart from the tablet laid conveniently on the table. Nick couldn't help but notice the sharp metal axe in the corner._

"You ready?" Jeff asked ready to play the clip on the tablet. Nick nodded leaning in closer to Jeff, He wasn't scared but if anything happened he knew Jeff would be.

_'Are you prepared to suffer to save your son? You have five minutes to cut off the last section of one of your fingers in front of the camera. If you succeed you will get your reward'_

"Fuck no, This is so fucked up. What sadist made the game. No, This is- NO!" And back to 'teenage mode'.

"I can play if you want me to and you can take half of my next go" Nick offered.

"No, I've self harmed, I can do it" Jeff replied bluntly. Nick internally frowned, he hated it when Jeff would talk about it I that way, with no emotion, like it wasn't a big deal. "Nicky?"

"Sorry, I just don't like it when you talk about it like that" He said honestly. They were always honest with each other.

"I'm sorry. I won't mention it like that again, I know it upsets you" Jeff apologised pressing himself more tightly against Nick than before. "Shit! It's timed. Let's go!"

After just under a minute they both decided that the large knife found in the kitchen would be best choice making a quick cut with hopefully less pressure than some of the other objects.

Time was running out. They had to do it if they wanted to save Shaun, Ethan's son.

"This is sadistic!" Jeff whined mentally preparing himself for what he knew was the come.

"You can do it Jeffy, Just one flick downwards"

Before Nick could add to the sentence Jeff have already flicked the controller downwards. Screams of pain erupted from the television. There was blood everywhere and Ethan lay in a ball on the floor.

"No no no no no no no" Jeff repeated covering his ears and bringing his knees to his chest. Nick covered the screen with his unoccupied hand and tried to block out the inhuman noises that had filled their dormitory.

"Do you want me to play the r-"

"Yes"

**Today you all receive a porcelain lizard as a gift for reading this chapter!**


End file.
